The Story of the Diva and the Squid
by Lozzy4992
Summary: Dalton!verse. Side-fic to my Dalton Big Bang contribution 'Don't Let This Magic Die'. This is the story of how the Diva and the Squid got together, set approx. nine months before DLTMD!verse. Jogan. K plus for hot boy kisses.


**AN:** So this is the story of how the Diva and the Squid got together in the DLTMD!verse! Special thanks to Mamma CP who came up with the beginning (and I have now stolen because _of course_ it was an awesome idea) on my Plurk regarding how this came about. This is set in the Christmas of their sixth year, so about nine months before DLTMD is set.

This is only proof-read by me as my darling beta Lexi has got a lot of beta-ing to do for DLTMD so I didn't want to bog her down with this side-fic! So please excuse any typos, grammatical errors or errors in general (I've done my best!) and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OC is a generic idea from Hogwarts!verse, I even stole the name from Google.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas time and the Ravenclaw trio had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. The three had turned in early, after staying up late the night previous finishing off their stack of holiday homework so <em>lovingly<em> given to them by their Professors.

Logan was woken by rustling and a light thud on the stone floor before the scuffing of feet being pushed into slippers could be heard and he blinked his eyes open to see a figure that was most certainly Julian heading for the door. He strained his ears to figure out where he was going before he heard the brunet pad down the stairs, so concerned, the blond slipped out of bed, stuffing his feet into his own slippers before following the brunet out of their dorm and down the stairs. He hurried down the stairs upon noticing Julian was no longer in the common room and darted near-silently out of the door, seeing the brunet up ahead but tagged behind, curious to see where he was going. Was he meeting someone? Did he have a girlfriend- or worse, a _boyfriend_- that they didn't know about?

Logan continued to follow the brunet, glad he appeared to be enough in his own little world to not notice he was being followed, until they reached the basement of the school. Was he seeing a Hufflepuff?

It appeared not, as the actor turned sharply and headed through the door to the left.

Ah yes, the kitchens. Of course, Julian was looking for a midnight snack.

He entered the kitchen moments later, causing the House Elves and Julian to turn to him, sepia eyes wide. "You should know by now that I'm a light sleeper." He said softly.

"Sorry, I tried to be quiet." Julian sent him an apologetic smile. "But now you're down here, do you fancy joining me for some Christmas treats?"

The blond shrugged. "Alright then." The two made their way to the table and sat on the stools as Nut- a House Elf Julian had become friendly with on his trips down to the kitchens over the years- came over with plates of sweets and two mugs of hot chocolate.

"For Master Larson and Master Wright." The House Elf squeaked, setting the tray down before bowing.

"Thank you, Nut. And I've told you before, call me Julian, please." Sepia eyes crinkled as the actor smiled at the House Elf.

"Certainly. Apologies, Master Julian. If Master Julian or Master Wright would like anything else, please let Nut know."

"Thanks, Nut. We will." The brunet sent the House Elf another grin before he bowed again and returned to the depths of the kitchen, probably to help wash up or make more Christmas treats. The pair scanned over the plates that Nut had brought them. "Yes! Nut brought tablet!" The model picked up the pale, crumbly cube and took a bite, moaning in delight. "I love this stuff!"

"What is it?"

"It's a Scottish sweet, like fudge but crumbly and sweeter and amazing. Try some." He held the piece he had bitten into to the blond, who took the piece and bit into it.

He promptly handed it back, his face scrunching up. "Ugh, that's so sweet!"

Julian laughed. "That's what makes it so great!"

"I can _feel_ the diabetes coming on from that bite alone!"

He shoved the blond playfully. "Shut up, it's great." He popped the last piece into his mouth before reaching for another.

"I think I'll stick to the truffles, thanks." Logan chuckled, picking up a dark chocolate truffle from one of the plates and popping it in his mouth.

The two sat at the table, drinking their hot chocolates and eating the various sweets Nut had brought them, Logan grumbling about the cavities the actor would get from the tablet and honeycomb he was eating- all with a light, playful smirk- and Julian muttering how could he _possibly_ eat something as disgusting as dark chocolate- said with a poker face but a joking gleam in his eye, their eyes locked on one another as they enjoyed the consumable delights they had been provided.

With the treats finished and the hot chocolate drank, the pair bade farewell to the House Elves, thanking Nut once again before they headed out of the kitchens. The two walked together, chatting about their plans for the next day.

"We should drag Derek out for a snowball fight, you know we'll kick his _woah-_" Logan had to grab the brunet as he lost his balance, his feet stuck to the floor suddenly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." The brunet looked up. "Oh bugger." He murmured.

Logan followed his gaze. "Why in Merlin's name is there enchanted mistletoe down here? Peeves usually puts it in the more populated corridors."

The brunet shrugged slightly. "You know what he's like." His voice was soft and a little breathy. "You… You know what we have to do, right?"

"Yeah, I know the drill; we've seen it enough times." He replied, his voice as soft and breathy as his friend's. His arm was still around Julian as he held the gaze of the sepia eyes in front of him before he slowly and tentatively dipped his head down, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his lips against the shorter boy's.

Logan couldn't believe this was happening. After holding back the urge for so long, he was kissing _Julian Larson_, his _best friend_, the boy he had been hiding feelings for since _last year_. He could still taste a mix of honeycomb and tablet on the brunet's lips, just as he was sure Julian could taste the dark chocolate truffles and fudge on his own, and when a cautious tongue lapped at the crease of his lips, he groaned softly and began to explore the depths he had only _dreamed_ of before, his tongue hit with the sweetness of the honeycomb stuck to the other boy's teeth as it grazed over them. As he felt lithe arms wrap around his neck, he dropped his own to the other boy's waist, pulling him flush against him- which he could do now, as the mistletoe's spell was broken- and gripping the hoody Julian had pulled on before departing from their dorm room earlier that night, the brunet's fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

They finally broke apart when they ran short of breath and they held the other's gaze, their pupils blown and cheeks flushed with swollen, bruised lips.

"Well, we're free." Logan stated, huffing a small laugh.

"Yeah, good thing we got ourselves out of that one." Julian nodded, laughing softly also. "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah, good idea." The blond nodded and the two returned to walking back to the common room. If either of them noticed how they walked closer together, so close that their hands brushed as they lightly swung, then neither said a word about it, keeping to the unspoken agreement of silence as they made their way back to the Ravenclaw Tower. Logan tried to forget the chemistry he had felt when they had kissed, but failed; there was no way they could go back to normality after that. And he knew it.

They answered the eagle knocker's riddle before they entered the empty common room, both heading for the sofa by the fire- _their_ sofa- rather than the stairs to their dorm, as they had initially intended to. They sat down, close enough that they could feel the other's body heat radiate against them as they sat in silence, mulling over their thoughts.

Logan broke the silence. "That was more than just a kiss to get us out from under the mistletoe, wasn't it?" His voice was quiet, almost too quiet for the brunet to hear, as if breaking the silence would break everything between them.

Julian sighed. "Yeah." The two were quiet again, until the brunet piped up. "How long?"

Logan met his gaze, a small smile playing on his still swollen lips. "The summer after third year, but I didn't realise until fifth, you?"

Julian laughed softly, because _of course_ Logan didn't realise he had feelings for him until _over a year later_. "Third year." They held the other's gaze again, not speaking until Julian finds the courage to do so once more, asking something he'd wanted to ask since their lips had parted at the bottom of the stairs of the basement. "So… where do we go from here?"

Logan suddenly appeared nervous- the brunet had never seen him look so young- and his cheeks flushed as his eyes flickered to his lap before meeting the sepia eyes that had haunted him for years. When he spoke, his tone mirrored how nervous he was. "How about we become official? Like, become a couple?"

Julian was stunned, taking a moment to absorb what the blond had said because _that was Logan Wright basically asking him out_. When it hit him, he grinned. "Yeah, OK, sure."

Logan grinned back, amazed because _Julian Larson wanted to be his boyfriend_ and they stayed sat on the sofa, soon moving to lie down, curled up together as they discussed how they were going to do this- agreeing they didn't want the school knowing what was happening in their relationship and PDA was not a good idea for them- and how they were going to tell Derek, amongst other things.

They ended up falling asleep on the sofa, Julian's head on Logan's chest with an arm over his torso and Logan's arm around the brunet, holding him close.

They didn't need to worry about how Derek would feel about them becoming a couple, judging by the whoop of joy that woke them the next morning, followed by the cries of happiness and relief and 'I would kiss Peeves if I could!'.

And when they later discovered Derek had made a deal with Peeves, that if he got the two under some enchanted mistletoe, the Prefect would help him get down to the dungeons- a feat made near-impossible by Professor Murdoch for the poltergeist- they weren't as annoyed as they probably should have been, and agreed they owed him a Butterbeer and a free trip to Honeyduke's next time they went to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to review, and don't forget to follow 'Don't Let This Magic Die' so you can keep up-to-date as I publish! Later possums!


End file.
